The present invention relates generally to a device which supports the mastoid process of the skull instead of the cervical spine. When placed in a supine position with the pressure on the neck, and the head unsupported, progressive muscle fatigue can lead to hyper-extension of the cervical spine. By removing the pressure from the neck, painful neck conditions that occur when the neck is placed at backward angles, can be prevented.
Cervical radiculopathy, is a disorder that is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cpinched nerve,xe2x80x9d and roughly 85 in every 100,000 people will suffer from it. Although it is more common in older people, cervical radiculopathy can effect people at any age. It is usually caused by three main conditions: a herniated disc or discs in the neck and upper spine, cervical arthritis, or whiplash and trauma which stretches the nerve. It may be defined as pain in the distribution of a specific cervical nerve root as a result of compressive pathology whether from herniation, spur formation or hypermobility states. When the head is arched backward, pressure is caused by the narrowing of the intervertebral foramina through which the cervical nerve roots exit the cervical spine. This narrowing of the space around the nerve root causes pain. The symptoms include pain in the neck that moves towards the shoulder, arm or hand, weakness of the arm muscles and paresthesias. These symptoms are caused by the compression of the nerve root. When this compression/injury occurs, the synovial facet joints, which allow complex movements of flexion and axial rotation in addition to anteroposterior flexion and extension in the neck, refer pain into the neck, shoulders, and posterior head.
Cervical radiculopathy is most commonly diagnosed by checking the cervical spine for nerve root compression using the Spurling maneuver. This method consists of extending the head backwards and to the symptomatic side, where pressure is then applied to the top of the head. This movement and pressure compresses or further narrows the space in the foramina for the nerve root thus eliciting symptoms.
One example of a potentially harmful position which may cause cervical radiculopathy occurs when a person visits a hair salon and their hair is being shampooed in a salon sink before a haircut (or other procedure i.e. color, perm, etc.). In this situation, the head is extended over the sink and is maintained in position by muscle tone in the neck and shoulders. As muscles relax or become fatigued, hyper-extension can occur. Hyper-extension is combined with rotation and lateral flexion as the head is manipulated during the shampooing, rinsing, etc. When the stylist then also applies a mild compressive force while shampooing, further hyperextension of the cervical spine can be produced and the cervical nerve root can be compressed. In effect, a salon hair shampoo can be a prolonged Spurling maneuver. Whereas the Spurling maneuver is designed to elicit symptoms in a diagnoses, a salon shampoo can cause the cervical compression which initiates cervical radiculopathy. Inflammation can develop from nerve root compression resulting in a prolonged course of discomfort and potential disability.
The present invention addresses a need to prevent cervical nerve root compression, by providing support for the head at the mastoid process behind the ears, thereby relieving any weight the neck muscles would have supported when the head is suspended and manipulated in a manner similar to the Spurling maneuver, or a salon shampoo. As muscle relaxation and fatigue develop, hyperextension of the cervical spine can occur.
The invention provides a device and a method of using the device to support the neck and cranium in a backward extended position. The device prevents painful neck conditions/injuries which can occur when the neck is placed at a backward angle, creating pressure on, and potentially injuring cervical nerve roots. The device and associated method offer a quick and inexpensive support for the weight of the cranium through direct support, instead of the traditional method of supporting the cervical spine and relying on the client""s muscle tone to maintain head position.
To avoid the posture of backward angle neck positions, the invention places support for the head, in its extended position on the mastoid process located behind each ear. By supporting the head directly, the device prevents cervical nerve root compression while maintaining the head in an extended position, thereby allowing it to be manipulated without the danger of injury. This method of support is adaptable to devices that prevent neck injuries like those which may occur in a hair salon. For example, any activity that requires hyperextension of the neck backward can use this device. The device can be used for any activity that normally would cause the neck and cervical column to support the weight of the head.